A Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) code is an error correcting code is used when transmitting a message over a noisy transmission channel. The use of LDPC codes often provides superior error correction capabilities. The use of LDPC codes also often supports communications that approach their theoretical maximum transmission rates (known as Shannon capacity limits). However, conventional LDPC techniques are often not hardware friendly, involve complex operations, and require the use of substantial memory and circuitry (and are therefore difficult to realize in small circuits such as a system-on-a-chip).